La Vida es Dulce
by Mitsuki Fullbuster
Summary: "Ella era hermosa, era mi nueva vecina, mi nueva compañera, ¿Sera ella el amor de mi vida?.-El era lindo, era mi vecino, mi compañero, ¿Pero sera el amor que espero?. Lucy se muda a Magnolia con su familia, conoce a Natsu Dragneel su nuevo vecino, en ellos ¿Nacera el amor o solo amistad?" Nalu, Jerza, entre otras
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola de nuevo aqui les traigo una nueva historia, esta vez de Fairy Tail.**_

**_NO PERMITIRE QUE PUBLIQUEN MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO._**

**_Bueno eso es todo, Ahora a leer._**

**_Dejen OPINIONES._**

La Vida es Dulce.

Capitulo 1: Mi Nueva Vecina

Mi Nombre es Natsu Dragneel, Vivo con mi Familia en la ciudad de Magnolia, con mi padre, mi mama, mi hermana y nuestros gatos.

Había mucho ruido afuera por lo que me desperté y veo por la ventana a un camión de mudanza cargando y bajando cajas y llevándolas adentro de la casa. _"Ooh, vecinos nuevos" "De seguro que papa se presentara mas rato con ellos, a Wendy le encatara tener una nueva amiga, además de Cheria, Romeo y Levy no tiene a nadie mas, Y de seguro Erza será amiga de ellos"_ pensé hasta que una mujer muy hermosa a mi parecer les daba indicaciones a los hombres de mudanza que llevaran las cajas al segundo piso.

Y de repente escucho un portazo de la habitación del frente, eran dos mujeres una rubia igual que la de afuera y otra era castaña pero ambas con un cuerpo de diosas, una de ellas llevaba una polera de tirantes con rayas rosadas pálidas y oscuras, con un short de mezclilla, llevaba el pelo suelto y era de portadora de unos hermosos ojos chocolate, la otra llevaba una polera sin tirantes color verde turquesa y un pescador de color rojo, llevaba el pelo amarrado a una cola y sus ojos eran de color violeta oscuro.

-Natsu, abre la puerta que llevo golpeando mucho rato.-Me dijeron y en un segundo la puerta estaba abierta para ver a Erza mi hermana mayor y detrás de ella estaba Wendy la menor de todos.

-Hay que bajar para desayunar.-Me dijo, ya estaba vestida con una camisa blanca sin mangas, un pantalón azul, botas negras hasta las rodillas, y el pelo suelto, y Wendy llevaba una camisa verde, un pantalón negro, unos botines blancos y el pelo recogido en dos colas.-Apresúrate nos están esperando.-Dijo y se retiro seguida por Wendy.

-Esta bien, ya bajo.-Dicho eso me dirijo hacia el closet de mi habitación y saco mi ropa y una toalla y me dirijo al baño y me di una ducha rápida, me vestí y Salí del baño y baje a desayunar y que todos estaban esperándome.

-Buenos días mama, papa-Les dije y ellos me asintieron y me siento al lado de Wendy para poder desayunar he ir ha estudiar para el examen del lunes.

-¿Qué pasa Grandine?-Le pregunto mi papa y mama pues estaba seria y casi ni tocaba la comida.- ¿Grandine?-Le pregunto un hombre de pelo color rojo y ojos color ocre.

-No pasa nada Igneel, solo que podemos ir a presentarnos con los vecinos nuevos, seria descortés que no nos estemos llevando bien, además parecen buena gente-Le una mujer de pelo blanco y ojos celestes.

-Creo que tienes razón, después del desayuno vamos a presentarnos y ofrecerles ayuda con las cajas que trajeron, si con eso estas feliz que bueno-Igneel le regale unas de esas sonrisas que siempre le daba a cada uno de nosotros.

-Gracias…cariño-Le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa a papa-Vamos chicos coman o su desayuno se enfriara-Nos dijo y solo asentimos y empezamos a desayunar como de costumbre.

En muy poco tiempo no sabía lo que iba a pasar…

**POV LUCY…**

Mi Nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, me acabo de mudar a Magnolia con mi familia, por lo que agarre de la mano a Cana, mi hermana y subimos a elegir una habitación para nosotras dos ya que somos tres Hermanos, Laxus, Cana y yo, aunque Cana y yo somos gemelas no nos parecemos en nada, cuando llegamos a la primera puerta al lado de la puerta, la abrimos las dos y vimos que era una habitación de color crema y muy espaciosa, entramos y nos reímos, Cana se retiro y yo me quede un rato mas en esa habitación, hasta que veo a cierto Peli-rosado que me miraba un poco y después puso cara de espanto y se fue de ahí y cerro la será, de seguro es el vecino de al lado, escuche que me llamaba Cana así que salgo de la habitación y cierro la puerta y bajo para saber por que Cana me llamaba.

-¿Qué pasa Cana?-Le pregunte a lo que se giro a verme y me dijo.

-¿Que no vienes a explorar la ciudad conmigo?-Me dijo y solo asentí, tome me bolso y salgo con Cana para ir las dos al centro y conocer la nueva ciudad de lo que queda del día, mientras que mama y papa nos iban a matricular en el instituto para terminar de estudiar, y Laxus, bueno dijo que estaría desempacando cajas, aunque no creo que desempaque mas de una de las muchas cajas que trajimos.

-Ooh, por cierto Cana, no se supone que tendríamos que tomar un taxi para no perdernos-Le dije algo preocupada pero ella solo negó con la cabeza y me miro y dijo.

-No nos perderemos, no estés preocupada que caminar no ara nada malo, además de paso conoceremos un poco la ciudad caminando-Me dijo y con eso me calme un poco, pero seguía un poco preocupada, ya que salimos nos despedimos de Laxus y los demás y nos dirigimos al centro.

-No lleguen tarde para la cena chicas, y ayuden a terminar de desempacar las cajas-Nos dijo mama mientras me despedía de ella veo al chico de cabello rosado salir de la casa de al lado con dos mujeres, una de cabello rojo y la otra de cabello azul, iba a saludarlos pero Cana me sacudió.

-¿Qué?, por que miras como así, Cana-Le dije a lo que ella me sonrío con picardía y solo se dio vuelta y yo la mire y la seguí hasta que me dijo algo que me sorprendió mucho

-¿Te enamoraste de nuestro nuevo vecino no, Lucy? Y responde con la verdad y di que te gusto, Lucy-Me dijo y yo solo me sonroje por lo que dijo.

-¿De que hablas Cana, por que dices eso?-Le dije un poco sonrojada y apenada de que lo supiera.

-Entones, ¿por que te sonrojas?, mejor dicho por que te avergüenzas de hablar de ello, no tiene nada de malo que te guste un chico lindo-Me dijo y solo hizo que avergonzara mas de lo que estabas.

-Ooh, ya llegamos, por que no pasamos y nos compramos algo de ropa-Le dije y ella asintió y entramos al centro.

**POV NATSU…**

-Por que me tienen que acompañar, puedo ir solo-Les dije a Erza y a Wendy.

-Tienes algún problema con eso, Natsu-Me dijo a que yo me asuste junto con Wendy, a veces Erza de algún modo da miedo.

-Para nada, no hay problema de que me acompañen-Le dije y Erza solo sonrió.

-Bien, nos dirigimos al centro para comprar los uniformes y útiles para mañana, ya que si no lo hacemos papa nos castigara de por vida-Nos dijo a lo que Wendy y yo asentimos y nos dirigimos al centro caminando ya que quedaba cerca.

-Ya llegamos, empecemos con lo de la lista, y nos vamos a comer un helado e invitamos a Jerall a que comparta con nosotros, que les parece-Nos dijo y solo asentimos.

-Es muy buena idea Erza-san, así Jerall-san pasara su receso con nosotros-Le dijo Wendy que parecía muy contenta de ver a Jerall, pues una vez Jerall salvo a Wendy de ser secuestrada y por eso ella esta agradecida con el, además una vez me dijo que le gustaba Erza pero que no le dijera nada a ella, ya que sabíamos como era Erza cuando le ocultamos algo, pero era alguien de nuestra familia y que pasara este tiempo con nosotros me ponía feliz.

-Aunque, solo es para que lo veas y no comas nada, Erza-Le dije a lo que ella me golpeo y me dijo.

-Ooh, entonces debo insistir, ¿Por qué ves tanto a nuestra nueva vecina? ¿A caso te gusta que te la comes con la mirada?-Me dijo a lo que me sonroje mucho pues era verdad que la chica era muy linda pero como Erza se dio cuenta de que me gustaba la rubia, será que se me nota mucho que me gusta, eso seria un problema.

-¿De que hablas Erza, por que dices eso?-Le dije serio y ella solo sonríe.

-Bueno empecemos con las compras, nos vamos a descansar un rato, ¿Qué les parece?- Nos dijo y solo asentimos, nos adentramos al centro y nos encontramos con uno de nuestros amigos y mi rival, aunque no lo parezca es mi mejor amigo.

-Hola Erza, Wendy, cabeza de llama, ¿Cómo están? ¿Vienen a comprar los materiales para mañana?, los acompaño-Nos dijo y me dirijo a el para iniciar una pelea.

-¿Cómo me dijiste Nudista de hielo?, ¿Quiere pelea Gray?-Le dije enojado y el me respondió de la misma manera.

-¿Por qué pelear con alguien que se le quemo el cerebro hace mucho?-Me dijo y cuando estaba apunto de responderle nos separaron bruscamente que no era necesidad de saber quien era…

-Deténganse, que los están viendo-Nos dijo y nos calmamos.

Gray nos acompaño hasta el final de las compras y fuimos a buscar a Jerall y nos compramos los helados y nos despedimos y nos dirigimos para irnos a casa, iba tan relajado que veo a la chica de la mañana y vi que estaba con la castaña.

-¿Qué pasa Natsu?-Me dijo Erza.

-Nada, no pasa nada-Le dije y eso la tranquilizo.

Después nos fuimos y al llegar a casa ya nos estaban esperando…

**POV LUCY**

Después de llegar a casa, vimos que ya estaba casi todas las cajas desempacadas, llegamos a nuestra habitación y nuestras camas ya estaban armadas solo faltaba desempacar las otras cajas que llevaban nuestras pertenencias y desempacar nuestra ropa, agarre una caja y saque una toalla y ropa y me dirigí al baño, esto de ir a comprar a mitad del día me dejo agotada, abro la puerta la cierro y me desvisto, me meto a la ducha, abro el grifo y me empiezo a bañar. Después de bañarme, enrolle una toalla a mi cuerpo y me empiezo a secar, me cambio de ropa y salgo del baño.

-Oye Cana, sabes donde quedo mi bolso-Le dije y veo que no esta en la habitación, baje para ver si estaba abajo, y nada hasta que vi a mama en la puerta, me dirijo a ella y veo que esta hablando con un señor de cabello rojo con una señora realmente hermosa, era de cabello blanco y ojos azules con tres muchachos detrás de ella, me acerque a ella y le pregunte.

-Mama, sabes donde deje mi bolso-Le dije a lo que ella se asusto y me respondió.

-Lucy, no he visto tu bolso, pero te presento a los Dragneel, nuestros vecinos que nos vienen a ayudar, Señor Igneel ella es Lucy, una de mis hijas. Lucy ellos son el Señor y la señora Dragneel-Me dijo y yo solo sonreí.

-Pasen, siéntanse en su casa, Lucy busca a Cana y Laxus y diles que bajen a presentarse-Me dijo a lo que asentí y subo las escaleras para golpear la puerta de la habitación de Laxus, a lo que abrió Cana quien me dijo que Laxus le pidió ayuda, les dije que bajaran los dos, bajamos y se presentaron y se dijo que los hombres armaran los muebles y nosotras acomodamos las cosas arriba en las habitaciones. Cuando abrimos la habitación de Laxus, nos sorprendimos de que tenga su cama ya hecha y estuviera acomodando su ropa, la terminamos e acomodar y empezamos con la nuestra, acomodamos nuestras cosas y nuestra ropa, en el transcurso fuimos conversando, supe que Erza era la mayor de los hermanos y me contaron de Natsu el segundo de ellos y Wendy la menor de los tres, me hice muy amiga de las dos igual que Cana, aunque nos preguntaron si Cana era mayor y le dijimos que éramos gemelas pero con nada de parecido, todavía recuerdo sus caras de la sorpresa, nos pasamos riendo y hablando, que mama los invito a cenar con nosotros, ellos aceptaron gustosamente, se paso la tarde entre risas y conversaciones, hasta que se hizo tarde y ellos se retiraron a su casa agradeciendo la cena.

-Bueno chicos a dormir mañana tienen su primer día de clases-Nos dijo y los tres nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones para dormir, llegamos con Cana a nuestra habitación me pongo el pijama y nos acostamos, pero veo a la habitación del frente y veo a Natsu y el me vio a mi y me sonrío, yo me despedí de el y el hizo lo mismo y me dispuse a dormir.

A LA MAÑANA SIGIENTE…

-Lucy despierta o llegaremos tarde-Me dijo Cana

-Ya, me visto y nos vamos-Le dije a Cana un poco dormida.

-Apresúrate-Me dijo mientras se retiraba. Me empecé a vestir con el uniforme, ya vestida baje, ingerí mi desayuno y me fui con Laxus y Cana a lo que seria nuestro nuevo instituto, el instituto Fairy Tail. Cuando llegamos habían muchos alumnos que entraban allí. Una señora dijo que fuéramos al auditorio del Instituto, fuimos ahí y nos sentamos casi en la última fila.

-Bienvenidos, alumnos de Fairy Tail, mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar, director de este Instituto, parece que tenemos mas personas que se inscribieron aquí, les doy la bienvenida y que tengan un muy buen día, pueden pasar a sus clases-Nos dijo un hombre de muy baja estatura. Nos paramos y nos dirigimos a nuestra aula, al llegar el maestro se presento y dijo que nos presentáramos.

-Bueno, yo soy Gildarts Clive, soy tu profesor general, les enseño historia y deportes, preséntense a la clase-Nos dijo y le hicimos caso

-Mi nombre es Laxus Heartfilia, un gusto-Les dijo y casi la mitad de las chicas suspiro por el.

-Mi nombre es Cana Heartfilia y ella es mi hermana, Lucy Heartfilia, un gusto conocerlos-Les dijo y muchos hombres se fijaron en nosotras.

-Bueno Laxus siéntate al lado de Mirajane, Cana al lado de Freed y Lucy al lado de Natsu-Nos dijo y nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos, pero vi que me estaba sentando al lado de mi vecino y lo salude.

-Hola Natsu, espero llevarme bien contigo-Le dije y el me respondió.

-Hola, yo también espero llevarme bien contigo, Lucy-Me dijo muy sonriente.

**_Continuara…_**

**_Bueno dejen reviews y el próximo capitulo: Lissana Strauss, ¿Una nueva rival?.  
_**

**_Nos vemos en el prox capitulo y que les vaya bien._**

**_Besos Margorie Dragneel-san_**


	2. Chapter 2:Lisana Straus,¿una nueva rival

_**Hola de nuevo aqui les traigo una nueva historia, esta vez de Fairy Tail.**_

**_NO PERMITIRE QUE PUBLIQUEN MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO._**

**_Bueno eso es todo, Ahora a leer._**

**_Dejen OPINIONES._**

La Vida es Dulce.

Capitulo 2: Lisanna Strauss, ¿una nueva rival?

**POV LUCY**

Faltaba muy poco para el receso, según se que Natsu con otros mas me presentarían el Instituto ya que Cana y Laxus se habían hecho nuevos amigos, y yo también conocí a muchas chicas a pesar de Erza y Wendy conocí a Gray Fullbuster quien pelea mucho con Natsu, a Juvia Loxar y a Levy Mcgarden, quien no dude ver que libro estaba leyendo, sin duda seria una gran amiga y conocí a varios de la clase, pero uno me intrigaba ¿Por que no esta ahí con ella y los demás?.

Cuando toco el timbre del receso, ciento unas manos que me saca en segundo de mi silla y me lleva corriendo a la puerta diciendo que me enseñaría el instituto seguido de muchos atrás de el que nos seguían.

-Lucy, que tal si te muestro un lugar secreto, pero tenemos que perder de vista a esos tontos-Me dijo y lo que asentí y empezamos a reír, cuando los perdimos de vista, nos dirigimos ha una azotea y conversamos de muchas cosas hasta el timbre de volver clases y volvimos los dos sonriendo y riendo de las cosas que alguna vez al pelirosado, hasta que alguien llamo a Natsu.

-Lisanna, ya llegaste, te presento a Lucy, nuestra nueva compañera y mi vecina-Le dijo a una hermosa albina de ojos azules quienes nos miraba sonriente y se acercaba a nosotros.

-Hola, Mi nombre es Lisanna, un gusto conocerte-Me dijo muy sonriente y solo le correspondí a su sonrisa y los tres nos dirigimos al salón.

-Así que te mudaste ayer con tu familia-Me dijo y solo asentí por segunda vez.

Cuando termino la jornada, arregle mis cosas y Salí sola ya que Cana y Laxus saldrían con sus nuevos amigos, me despedí de Levy y Juvia al salirme encontré con Natsu esperándome con una sonrisa, le sonreí y nos retiramos a casa.

-Por cierto Lucy, Te preguntas si Lisanna es mi novia, pues te digo que no lo es-Me dijo, a lo que me sorprendí de que ella no fuera su novia cuando eran inseparables-Lisanna es mi mejor amiga desde pequeños y siempre que ve una chica cerca de mi, piensa que si es mi novia, piensa que la voy alejar de mi lado y no querer volverla ver por tener novia-Me dijo a lo que sonrío por la amistad tan unida que Lisanna y Natsu tienen.

-Bueno llegamos, te veo mañana Lucy-Me dijo y le iba responder pero siento una opresión en mi mejilla, era Natsu quien me había dado un beso, sentía como me ardía la cara por el beso y el como se reía nervioso y se iba a su casa, y yo también hice lo mismo solo que al entrar saludo a todos y me dirijo a mi habitación.

-Que, ¿Por qué mi corazón Late tan rápido? ¿Fue por el beso de Natsu?-Muchas preguntas se hacían en mi cabeza que solo me cambie y tome mi bolso y mi guitarra y empecé a tocar cada nota de esa canción que tenia.

**POV NATSU**

Cuando llegue a casa salude a mama, pues papa nos estaba en casa, así que me dirijo a mi habitación y agarro una toalla y ropa para después ir al baño darme una ducha, pues la necesitaba después de que le di un beso a Lucy. Después de esa ducha me dirijo a mi Habitación, iba ha estudiar, pero se desconcentro al escuchar una voz que venia de al frente, era Lucy quien cantaba o mas bien tocaba las notas con una guitarra y cuando menos me lo espere ella empezó a cantar para quedar viéndola.

_La Puedo__ imaginar, pero no se como se siente_

_Que el mudo se detenga cuando acaricia mi piel_

_Que las manos del reloj no giren si no esta presente_

_Dicen que es tan Suave, Dulce y Fluye como Miel_

_¿Cuánto tiempo tardara? ¿O no es para todos?_

_¿Por qué de mi se esconderá? ¿Dónde esta?_

_Quiero amar y sin pensar, entregarlo todo_

_Quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar_

_Con el de alguien especial_

_Quiero despertar, Te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar_

_No quiero imaginar, quiero saber como se siente_

_Que un beso me desnude el alma y me hormigueen los pies_

_Sus Brazos ser mi abrigo en los fríos de diciembre_

_Y en los días de verano Juntos ver el sol nacer._

_¿Cuánto tiempo tardara? ¿O no es para todos?_

_¿Por qué de mi se esconderá? ¿Dónde esta?_

_Quiero amar y sin pensar, entregarlo todo_

_Quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar_

_Con el de alguien especial_

_Quiero despertar, Te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar_

_Quiero amar y sin pensar, entregarlo todo_

_Quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar_

_Con el de alguien especial_

_Quiero despertar, Te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar_

_Quiero despertar, Te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar_

_Quiero despertar, Te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar_

Cuando termino la canción, quede impresionado por la voz de Lucy, veo como se estira y se levanta, llevaba un vestido blanco, me sonroje un poco, pues se veía muy linda con su cabello suelto y ese vestido blanco que llevaba, pero aleje eso de mi mente, no podía pensar así de Lucy, ella era su amiga no, no puedeo enamorarme de ella o si.

-Natsu, ¿Qué haces ahí?-Me decía Lucy con una sonrisa, pero nos quedamos mirando unos minutos, su mirada achocolatada y la mía se juntan hasta el punto de acercarnos, pues las casas tenían un balcón, no estaban tan separadas, estábamos apunto de besarnos si no fuera por el golpe de la puerta de la habitación de Lucy nos hubiéramos besado.

-Lucy, tus amigos te vinieron a buscar-Le dijo a lo que Lucy, estando muy sonrojada se alejo para coger un abrigo y su bolso para por fin dirigirme la palabra.

-Nos vemos mañana Natsu-Se volteo a verme y me sonrío y se retiro.

-Pero que me pasa, no puede ser que me guste o no, casi beso a Lucy-Me dije a mi mismo, será mejor que lo olvide o me voya atormentar.

**POV LUCY**

_-"Casi beso a Natsu, ¿Qué hago, no podré concentrarme en la salida con Loke, Karen, Sorano, Yukino y los demás?"-_Pensé Mientras bajaba las escaleras para encontrarme con una de ellos, era Yukino.

-Hola Yukino, ¿Qué pasa Yukino?-Le digo, pero ella solo me dijo que ya me estaban esperando para salir al lugar dirigimos a la puerta y vimos a tres personas más hablando entre ellos, los salude y ellos también y empezamos a caminar a una cafetería cerca de mi casa a hablar como siempre hacíamos cada junta los cinco, veo hacia la habitación de Natsu y aun estaba ahí como si esperara ese beso, pero me imagine el sabor de sus labios, pero lo aleje de mi mente moviendo mi cabeza para concentrarme en la junta.

**POV NATSU**

Después de aquella sonrisa no me entre pues quería aire frío para que mi cabeza estuviera fría, si bien sabia casi beso a Lucy, pero me desconcentro al ver a Lucy con cuatro personas mas, supuse que serian sus otros amigos, veo que ella me miraba también y me sonríe. ¿Por qué será que ella siempre me sonríe cuando la veo?, será que le gusto, si es así…un momento, ¿Por qué pienso eso? será mejor que llame a Gray para que salgamos un rato a pasear y así despejar mi mente.

-Para que lo voy a llamar, mejor bajo a cenar-Dije mientras bajo me encuentro con Wendy quien también bajaba a cenar, bajamos los dos y vimos a papa en la mesa, pues ya había llegado del trabajo, nos sentamos mientras mama nos servia como siempre con una sonrisa, cuando sirvió a todos golpearon la puerta y fui a abrir, era Erza, paso y mama le sirvió la cena y sonrío mas, pues le gustaba que estemos todos en la cenar.

Despues subo a mi cuarto sin dejar de pensar en una persona, pero que me pasa, por que pienso en ella, me tiendo en mi cama, pero siento el abrir y cerrar de la puerta de la habitación de Lucy, era ella, había llegado de su salida.

-Hola Natsu, ¿que haces despierto a estas horas?-Me pregunto y la miro y luego miro mi reloj y eran las una de la mañana, tan tarde era, tanto pensé en ella que se me fue el paso del tiempo, no me importo y mire a Lucy y me sonroje mucho al ver que ella se sacaba el vestido y se ponía la pijama a espaldas de mi, aun así me agache para que mi cara me dejara de arder por lo que acabo de ver, hasta que ella me llama.

-¿Qué haces Natsu?-Me dijo a lo que La veo y mas me sonrojo, pues su pijama consistía en un short negro y una polera sin manga, se veía hermosa, pero que cosas digo, pero algo vino a mi mente y me acerque a la ventana para salir de mi balcón y trepar un árbol mientras le hacia señas de que ella también se acercara, ella salio a su balcón y se acerco, cuando lo hizo me acerque mas y mas hasta rozar sus labios, ella capto lo que quería hacer y se cerco mas, cuando nos besamos sentimos ese cosquilleo en los labios, no supe por que pero sus labios sabían a una fresa que frota en mi corazón, ¿Qué me pasa con ella cada vez que me acerco a ella? Pero me gusto ese beso, nos separamos muy sonrojados por lo que hicimos.

-Eh…yo…, Buenas noches Natsu-Me dijo mientras se iba rápidamente y cerraba la ventana del balcón y la a trepar para volver a mi habitación y acostarme, después de todo ya era tarde y mañana había clases.

-_"¿Pero que me pasa?, ¿Por qué bese a Lucy así de repente? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué me gusto?"-_Pensé pero me acorde de la canción que canto Lucy, hablaba sobre enamorarse, saber como se siente el amor.

-Quizás puede que pase algo entre nosotros mas adelante-Me dije y con eso me quede dormido.

**POV LUCY**

Cuando me acosté, estaba muy roja por el beso de Natsu, menos mal que Cana no estaba allí, si no se burlaría de mí.

-_"¿Por qué? ¿Por que me beso? ¿Por qué lo hiciste Natsu? ¿Crees que pasara algo entre nosotros más adelante? ¿Por que pienso eso, no se supone que somos amigos, no debería pensar en eso, o no?_-Con esas dudas me quede dormida, sin imaginar que me esperarían muchas sorpresas mañana.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

Me desperté, me levante de mi cama y abro las cortinas para ver a la habitación de Natsu, para acordarme de ayer, me quede viendo su ventana hasta que el abre sus cortinas para verme a los ojos, nos quedamos así unos minutos y me pregunto ¿Cómo seria enamorarse de alguien?, me sonríe y yo también le devuelvo la sonrisa, me di la vuelta para cambiarme y colocarme el uniforme del instituto.

-Hija, el desayuno esta listo-Me dijo mi mama a lo que me levanto y miro por ultima vez a Natsu y le sonrío y me retiro para tomar el desayuno y después ir al instituto.

-_"Por que será que ahora me siento así, será que me esta empezando a gustar Natsu"-_Pensé mientras ingería mi desayuno para después irme al instituto.

**_Continuara…_**

**_Cancion: Me quiero enamorar de Jesse &amp; Joy_**

**_Bueno dejen reviews y el próximo capitulo: Segundo Beso y muchas dudas  
_**

**_Nos vemos en el prox capitulo y que les vaya bien._**

**_Besos Margorie Dragneel-san_**


	3. Chapter 3:Segundo beso y muchas Dudas

_**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, lamento la demora pero la escuela es horrible, tienen todo el derecho de darme tomatazos**_

_**pero traigo el cap aqui, y gracias a todos los que leen esta historia**_

_**Aunque no se si suba la proxima semana, pero les prometo que actualizare lo mas pronto posible**_

_**y porfa cooperen con un review...**_

Capitulo 3:

Segundo beso y muchas dudas

POV LUCY

-Voy tarde, muy tarde-Dije mientras corría para no llegar tarde solo por quedarme viendo la confitería que no me di cuenta que un auto venia muy rápido hacia mi solo voltee la cabeza y me quede quieta y asustada esperando el choque.

-¡Cuidado!-Me dijo alguien mientras me empujaba al suelo, caí con el encima de mí, veo una cabellera rosada, era el…el me había salvado de ese choque.

-N-Natsu, ¿Estas bien?-Le dije, pues estaba preocupada de que le pasara algo, hasta que me miro sorprendido se puso muy rojo, pues estaba encima de mi, que cualquiera que pasara al lado nuestro pensaría otra cosa, pues como estábamos era una muy comprometedora de cerca.

-S-s-s-si, estoy bien ¿Y tu?-Me pregunto y me extendió la mano para levantarme y la acepte.

-Si, estoy bien-Le dije un poco sonrojada por lo de ayer, nos quedamos así hasta que me di cuenta de que era tarde, lo tome de la mano y salimos a una velocidad que la gente que chocaba no le importaba y nos ignoraba, seguimos corriendo hasta que Natsu me carga al estilo princesa y corrió todo lo que podía conmigo en brazos, estaba muy roja por lo que estaba haciendo, llegamos al toque de la campana, el me bajo y se disculpo por lo que había hecho y se retiro de allí dejándome confundida, me quedo unos minutos así hasta que alguien me toca el hombro, gire para ver quien era, Eran ellos, todos estaban ahí, hasta el, realmente me sentí triste por no corresponder sus sentimientos, pero sabia que el encontraría a alguien quien haga lo que yo no pude hacer.

-Jóvenes que hacen aquí, deberían ir a sus salones, Señorita Heartfilia su hermana la esta buscando-Nos dijo y nos dirigimos al salón, en el camino nos encontramos con Cana quien dijo que se había quedado preocupada por lo que me paso, supongo que Natsu le dijo.

POV NATSU

-_"Por que siempre que me acerco a ella me pongo nervioso, bueno, ahora si debo admitir que me gusta y mucho, pero no se como decirle, esto no puede ser posible ni siquiera lleva un mes y ya me empezó a gustar Lucy"-_Pensé mientras veía a Lisanna hacer el ejercicio en el pizarrón, hasta que golpean la puerta, era Lucy con las personas que vi ayer en la noche, ella se dirigía a su puesto y el profesor les asigno sus puestos rápidamente para hacer las clases.

Al término de la clase, Los chicos me arrastraron hasta la azotea del instituto, al llegar me afirmaron para que no escapara, en ese momento se acerco Gray con solo una intención.

-Dime cerebro de lava, ¿Por qué cargabas a Lucy al llegar aquí? ¿Te gusta acaso?-Me pregunto, a lo que me puse rojo que casi le hacia competencia al cabello de Erza.

-Estábamos atrasados, que querías que hiciera que lleguemos tarde-Le dije un poco enfadado.

-¿Y por que te enfadas?, solo era una pregunta y ya, y vas a participar con nosotros para el festival de otoño-Me dijo con una sonrisa picara, sabia que era esa sonrisa picarona que siempre hacia cuando se hablaba de ese festival era por que tenia algo en mente para ese día.

-Si, estoy mas que listo para sea lo que sea que estés planeando, Gray-Lo mire con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Que bueno, por que se esta acercando y hay que ensayar la canción tenemos que ganarle a las chicas este año, entonces mañana a las tres y media en el teatro-Todos dijimos que si y nos fuimos a clase de biología con el Maestro Roubaul, mientras hablábamos de que canción tocaríamos vimos a las chicas pasar al baño pero Erza se detuvo y miro a Gray desafiante como si nos dijera algo, siguió caminando y nos grito.

-Suerte en el festival-Nos dijo y entro al baño.

-No la escuchen, solo quiere ponernos nerviosos antes del festival-Dijo Gray mientras seguía caminando hacia el salón, nosotros hicimos lo mismo.

Cuando estaba acabando la clase de biología, el maestro nos entrego los exámenes, en el cual me fue bien, le pregunte a mi querida compañera como le fue y me mostró que saco una +A en el examen de biología, yo le mostré mi examen que era una +B y dijo que era buena nota, sonó el timbre del receso, agarro de la mano a Lisanna y la llevo a la azotea para hablar con ella de algo serio.

-Que te pasa Natsu, es como si estuvieras apunto de decir algo importante, o si-Dijo ella a lo yo asentí con la cabeza y ella me miro y dijo.

-Suéltalo-Me dijo, pero me avergoncé de decirle-Ahora, Natsu, dime que tienes-Dijo en un tono muy maternal, pues somos grandes amigos, somos como hermanos, nos ayudamos el uno al otro y sabía que si le decía sabía que ella me apoyaría en todo así que me prepare mentalmente para decirle el problema.

-Se que llego hace tres días, pero no lo pude evitar Lisanna me e-e-e-enamore de Lucy y tengo miedo de que ella no sienta lo mismo-Le dije a lo que la mire y veo que tiene una cara de sorpresa cuando se recupero me hablo.

-Estas seguro de que estas enamorado de Lucy, Natsu-Me dijo con preocupación.

-Estoy muy seguro de que me enamore de ella, no dejo de pensar en ella todo el tiempo, hasta la bese y me gusto, como no lo estaría Lisanna-Le dije pensando de nuevo en ella y dije-Cada día, cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo pienso en ella, no de cómo sacármela de la mente, estoy locamente enamorado de ella y no se como decirle que la amo, por eso te vine a pedir que me ayudes a decirle a Lucy que la amo-Le dije a Lisanna muy preocupado de que no quiera ayudarme por miedo a que algo salga mal.

-Bien, si que estas bien enamorado, creo es un amor a primera vista, te puedo ayudar sin ningún problema en esto, ¿Qué dices, Natsu?-Me dijo Lisanna muy emocionada de ayudarme en esto, de repente suena el timbre anunciando el fin del receso, bajamos juntos, en el camino me encontré a Lucy con un chico hablando, iban hablando muy animadamente hasta que otra persona se acerco a ellos, saludo a Lucy con un abrazo y al chico lo beso, pensé que era su novio pero con lo que vi supe que solo era su amigo, ella volteo a verme y me sonrío a lo que me sorprendió ese gesto de ella, la mire por un rato hasta que siento que alguien me llamaba voltee a ver y veo a Gray haciendo señas de que me acercara, veo a Lucy por ultima vez y camino hasta donde estaba Gray y veo que están todos esperándome.

-Solo faltabas tu, vamos a al salón para poder hablar mejor, La maestra no vino así que podemos hablar que tocaremos para el festival de Otoño, ¿Qué proponen?-Nos pregunto Gray.

-No lo se, pero que les parece que cantemos Skrillex-Nos dijo Jerall, nosotros pensamos pero dudamos un poco.

-Si tienes razón, pero como lo haremos y que canción va ser-Le dijo Gajeel otro del grupo, tan concentrados estábamos pensando que ninguno de nosotros sabia hacer Dupsted que no sentimos que alguien se acercaba con una sonrisa.

-Yo los puedo ayudar con eso claro si me aceptan en su grupo-Miramos a la persona que nos ofrecía ayuda, me fije bien en el chico, tenia el cabello rubio, lo que me hacia recordar a Lucy y tenia ojos azules, su mirada era de decisión y confianza, nos miramos y lo miramos a el y así fue hasta que Gray hablo.

-Claro, pero te haremos un par de preguntas y si las responde todas te dejamos entrar después de todo nos falta uno-Nos dijo el cabeza de cubo y el primero en hacer una pregunta fue Gajeel.

-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué instrumento tocas?-Y si, supuse que preguntaría eso, el muchacho lo miro y le respondió.

-Me llamo Sting Eucliffe, y toco de todo un poco-Nos dijo y esta vez le pregunte yo.

-¿Cantas? ¿Sabes leer notas? ¿Bailas?-Le pregunte y el solo me miro.

-Si, si canto, se leer notas y Tambien bailo, otra pregunta mas-Nos dijo y solo lo miramos.

-¿Haces Beat Box? ¿Has hecho Beat box alguna vez?-Esta vez fue Laxus quien le pregunto.

-Si, y lo hago muy bien, otra mas-Nos dijo.

-¿Qué clase de instrumento tocas?-Le pregunto Gray.

-Muchos, algunos desde niño, pero muchos, ¿Quieren uno en especifico?-Nos dijo a lo que asentimos.

-La guitarra, tengo una en mi casa-No dijo y hablo otra vez-Ultima pregunta-Nosotros nos miramos y hablo Jerall.

-¿Has hecho Dupstep en alguna de tus escuelas?-Le pregunto.

-Si lo hecho, y ¿Entre en su grupo?-Nos dijo y nos miramos todos y lo miramos a el, luego yo le hable.

-Bienvenido al grupo-Le sonreí y luego me acorde de algo-Oh, mañana después del Instituto en la casa de Gray-Le dije mientras señalaba a el idiota del al lado.

-De acuerdo, mañana en la casa de el-Nos dijo mientras sonreía y se iba al lado de un grupo que estaba conversando, los mire y luego me dirijo a los muchachos.

-¿Y ¿Qué canción va ser?-Nos miramos y dimos propuestas pero ninguna pareció gustarnos, ofrecimos canciones como Lmfao, Bruno Mars, Maroon 5, Lucybel, Imagine Dragons, Daft Punk y Enrique Iglesias o Chris Brown, pero nada parecía gustarnos. Así estuvimos hasta el toque de timbre de salida por lo que dijimos que cada uno trajera una propuesta mañana después de clases, Tambien se lo dijimos a Sting, el cual traería lo que podria buscar, nos despedimos y cada uno tomo su rumbo.

Me fije si Lucy todavía estaba, pero al darme vuelta me lleve la gran sorpresa de que no estaba en su puesto y a la velocidad de un rayo fui a la salida y la encontré hablando con Erza, después de que ella se fuera fui hasta ella y la tome de la mano antes de que diera un paso.

-Te ibas a ir sin mi, Lucy, no me ibas a esperar-Le dije al tiempo que ella volteaba a verme y me miraba con sorpresa.

-No, solo que pensé que te irías con tus amigos, como pasaste todo el día con ellos pensé eso-Me dijo mientras empezábamos a caminar en dirección a nuestro vecindario.

-Lo siento si no estuve contigo hoy, es solo que tenia asuntos que atender-Le dije un poco nervioso, ella me sonríe y seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a nuestras casas y entramos en ellas un poco avergonzados de que pasara algo inespedaro.

POV LUCY

Cuando entre a mi casa salude a mis padre, me dirijo a mi habitación, saco un poco de ropa y dos toallas y me dirijo al baño privado de la habitación, entro, me saco la ropa, abro el grifo del agua y entro a ducharme, pues tenia que salir a la casa de Mirajane, para ensayar y decidir una canción para el festival de otoño. Cuando termine de ducharme me cambie de ropa y salgo del baño, pues mi conjunto era simple, era un jeans oscuro, una camisa de rayas azul y beige, unos botines de invierno y una pañoleta color marrón. Me cepillo el cabello y me hago una trenza hacia al lado, me veo en el espejo un rato y después tomo mi bolso y me dirijo hacia la puerta para irme pero una voz me detiene, busco de donde proviene esa voz y me doy cuenta que venia de la habitación de Natsu, estaba tocando una guitarra y cantaba una canción que me dejo Hipnotizada por su letra.

"_Pude cerrar los ojos  
mas no pude dejar de verte,  
y dejar de dormir  
mas no dejar de soñar.  
Puedo callar las voces  
mas no puedo dejar de oírte,  
puedo dejar de ser  
pero no puedo dejar de estar."_

**_El canta, como no me di cuenta, que tiene el que me deja ida de todo lo demás._ **

**__**_"Bésame, hipnotízame,__  
ya no me importa mas  
róbame el alma, hechízame."_

**_Creo que me mareo, tengo calor y siento mis mejillas arder, mis piernas no me responden, no reaccione hasta que tocaron la puerta de mi habitación._ _-¿Lucy, estas bien?, ya se esta haciendo tarde, Erza-san esta llamando para preguntar por ti-No la escuche, pues seguía escuchando a Natsu cantar-¿Hija, estas ahí?-_**

_"Puedo calmar mi mente  
mas no puedo calmar mi sangre,  
y puedo ser sincero  
sin dejar de mentir.  
Puedo quedarme cerca,  
mas no puedo dejar de huirte  
puedo cambiar mi vida,  
mas no puedo cambiarme a mi."_

**_Seguí ahí, para viendo a la habitación de Natsu por la ventana, escuchando como canta esa canción que me dejo en este estado:_ **

**_Mi corazón: Sentía que latía a mil por hora, era un descontrol total._ **

**_Mi temperatura: Estaba más sonrojada, sentía todo mi cuerpo arder con solo escuchar la letra._**

_"Bésame, hipnotízame,  
ya no me importa mas,  
róbame el alma hechízame.  
Bésame, intoxícame,  
ya no me importa ser,  
un ser sin alma atrápame"._

**_¡Oh por dios! Sentía que me derretía con cada palabra que el cantaba._ _ Si no hubiese sido que Cana entrara por la puerta, no hubiera comenzado a suspirar._ _¿Por qué? ¿Por que tenia que ser tan perfecto?_ _-¿Lucy, estas bien?, Erza esta llamando como loca para que vayas al ensayo para el festival de otoño-Me dijo Cana, pero estaba concentrada mas en Natsu que en Cana._**

_"Bésame, hipnotízame,  
ya no me importa mas,  
róbame el alma hechízame.  
Bésame, idiotízame,  
ya no me importa ser,  
un ser sin alma atrápame."_

**_Seguí escuchando la melodía de la guitarra hasta que…_ **

-¡LUCY!, te estoy diciendo que si no contestas el teléfono, Erza vendrá a buscarte-Me dijo Cana, siento un escalofrío por mi espalda al saber de eso, así que volví a tomar mi bolso, Veo a Natsu otra vez, quien estaba tocando la guitarra otra vez, me dirijo a la puerta y salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo a la cochera y me subo a mi moto, si, tengo moto, y la tengo desde los 15 años, era negra con detalles amarillos, me subo, la enciendo y parto a la casa de los Strauss.

Casa de los Strauss…

POV ERZA.

-¿Dónde esta Lucy?, Ya es tarde, y el ensayo tiene que empezar-Dije un poco preocupada de que Lucy todavía no llegara, iba a llamar otra vez, pero el sonido de una moto me desconcentro, mire a la ventana y veo a Lucy bajarse de ella, me dirijo a la puerta y la recibo.

-Hola, llego tarde, lo siento-Me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, solo le sonreí y la deje pasar, aunque la duda que tenia me carcomía por dentro y le pregunte.

-Lucy-Le dije a lo que ella me mira-¿Esa moto es tuya?-Al fin dije la duda que me comía por dentro.

-Si, es mía, me la regalaron para mi cumpleaños nº 15-Eso si me sorprendió, que manejara una moto desde los 15 años era imposible, estuve pensando de cómo habría conseguido la licencia de conducir hasta que Juvia llego, veo que estábamos todas y nos pusimos a dar propuestas de algunas canciones, pero ninguna parecía con nuestro estilo, propusimos Britney Spears, Jesse &amp; Joy, Ha-Ash, Paramore, Selena Gómez, Shakira, Taylor Swift, Francisca Valenzuela, y así fue hasta que se nos seco el cerebro.

-Como que ya no tenemos mas propuestas, si seguimos así los muchachos se no adelantaran-Dije mientras pensaba que hacer para que pudiéramos ensayar, pero Lucy se me adelanto, y ella empezó a cantar

_Summer after high school  
When we first met  
We make up in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my 18th Birthday  
We got that chain tattoos_

******_Lo que estaba cantando estaba bueno y a todas parecía gustarles_**

_Used to steal your parents' liquor  
And climb to the roof  
Talk about our future  
like we had a clue  
Never plan that one day  
I'd be loosing you_

_And in another life  
I would be your girl  
We keep for our promises  
Be us against the world_

_And in another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away_

**_Esta vez me uno a cantar yo con ella_**

_I was dreaming you were my Johnny Cash  
Never one we got the other  
We made a pact  
Sometimes when I miss you  
I put those records on_

**_Seguí con la canción, hasta que Juvia se unió a nosotras junto a Lisanna_**

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
Saw you downtown singing "The boom"  
It's time to face the music  
I'm no longer amused_

_And in another life  
I would be your girl  
We keep full our promises  
Be us against the world_

_In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
the one that got away  
The one... (bis x3)  
The one that got away_

**_Luego Mirajane siguió la otra estrofa_**

_All these money  
can't buy me a time machine, no  
Can't replace you with a million rings, no  
I should've told you what you meant to me  
Cause now I pay the price_

**_Luego todas cantamos el coro_**

_In another life  
I would be your girl  
We keep for our promises  
Be us against the world_

_In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
The one... (bis x3)_

_In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away._

-¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto la canción?, por que tengo mas propuestas-Nos dijo Lucy. -Veamos las otras propuestas, así elegimos mejor-Dijo Mira mientras sonreía con inteligencia. -Bueno, seguiremos con las propuestas-Nos dijo Lucy y empezó con el siguiente tema.

_I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong?_

**_Nos_**_ **sorprendimos por el tema esta vez**_

_I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me that everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long_

_I wish I knew then what I know now  
Wouldn't dive in wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet till I woke up on...  
On the concrete_

**_Era como si relatara un sentimiento_**

_Falling from cloud nine  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
Yeah I'm falling from cloud nine_

**_Me guíe por la letra y cante la siguiente estrofa…_**

_I'm wide awake  
Not losing any sleep  
I picked up every piece  
And landed on my feet  
I'm wide awake  
Need nothing to complete myself, no  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I am born again  
Outta the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend  
And it's too late  
The story's over now, the end_

**_Lisanna nos miraba con una sonrisa..._**

_I wish I knew then what I know now  
Wouldn't dive in wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet till I woke up on...  
On the concrete_

**_Mira y Juvia cantaron el coro..._**

_Falling from cloud nine  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
I'm falling from cloud nine  
I'm wide awake_

**_Lisanna canto la estrofa siguiente_**

_Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling  
I am trying to hold on  
God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side  
But I'm not blind anymore_

_I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake_

**_Lucy empezó a cantar la ultima estrofa..._**

_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine  
Crashing from the high  
You know I'm letting go tonight  
I'm falling from cloud nine  
I'm wide awake_

-Veamos la otra-Dijo Lisanna emocionada de seguir cantando. -Bien, sigamos-Dijo Lucy empezando a entonar las notas del próximo tema.

_You've been on my mind  
I grow fonder every day  
Lose myself in time  
Just thinking of your face  
God only knows  
Why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go  
You're the only one that I want_

_I don't know why I'm scared  
I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word  
I've imagined it all  
You'll never know if you never try  
To forget your past and simply be mine_

**_Otro tema sobre sentimientos, a veces estos temas me hacen sentir…_**

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
Promise I'm worth it  
To hold in your arms  
So come on and give me a chance  
To prove I am the one who can  
Walk that mile  
Until the end starts_

**_Algo incomoda, avergonzada..._**

**_Y muchos sentimientos mezclándose en el ambiente…_**

_If I've been on your mind,  
You hang on every word I say  
Lose yourself in time  
At the mention of my name  
Will I ever know  
How it feels to hold you close?  
And have you tell me  
Whichever road I choose, you'll go?_

_I don't know why I'm scared  
Because I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word  
I've imagined it all  
You'll never know if you never try  
To forget your past and simply be mine_

**_Llevada por la letra, cante sola la siguiente estrofa..._**

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,  
I promise I'm worth it  
To hold in your arms  
So come on and give me a chance  
To prove I am the one who can walk that mile  
Until the end starts_

_I know it ain't easy  
Giving up your heart  
(bis)_

**_Lisanna canto con amor la estrofa que venia_**

_-Nobody's pefect-  
I know it ain't easy giving up your heart  
-Trust me I've learned it-  
-Nobody's pefect-  
I know it ain't easy giving up your heart  
-Trust me I've learned it-  
-Nobody's pefect-  
I know it ain't easy giving up your heart  
-Trust me I've learned it-_

**_Lucy fue en catar las dos últimas estrofas..._**

**_Como decirlo, ella tenia el don de cantar, esa bella coz que tenía nos llevaría a ganar_**

_So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
I promise I'm worth it  
To hold in your arms  
So come on and give me a chance  
To prove I am the one who can walk that mile  
Until the end starts_

_Come on and give me the chance  
To prove I am the one who can walk that mile  
Until the end starts  
Come on and give me the chance  
To prove I am the one who can walk that mile  
Until the end starts._

-¿Que les pareció chicas, les gusto?-Nos dijo con una sonrisa esperando respuesta, nosotras nos miramos y le aplaudimos asintiendo.

-Este ensayo si que me gusto mucho, pero ya es tarde y debo irme-Dijo Lucy a lo que empezó a arreglar sus cosas, se despidió de todas y se fue en su moto.

-No pensé que Lucy no tenia mucho potencial para, pero me equivoque-Dijo Mira.

-Si, fue más rápida que todas, pero yo también me voy, mi mama debe estar preocupada-Dije mientras tomaba mi bolso y mi chaqueta-Adiós, nos vemos mañana-Con eso me fui a mi casa.

POV LUCY

_Mientras tanto en la habitación de Lucy…_

-¿Qué rayos me sucede?-Dije mientras me sacaba mis ropas, ya cuando estuve con la pijama siento que alguien me miraba seguido, voleo a ver quien me miraba y veo que Natsu estaba cantando una canción mientras me miraba con unos ojos llenos de…

_You think I'm pretty without any_ _makeup on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down  
Before you met me, I was a wreck but things  
Were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine_

**_De amor...me miraba con ojos llenos de amor, un amor que podia comprender_**

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back  
My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch now baby I believe  
This is real so take a chance and  
don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali, and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete_

** _Me estába enamorando de el ..._**

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever_

_'Cause You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back  
My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch now baby I believe  
This is real so take a chance and  
don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

** _Lo__Miraba de arriba a bajo, de como si Esperaba Algo de el ..._**

_I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like it's teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back  
My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch now baby I believe  
This is real sooo don't ever look back, nooo_

** _Me estaba enamorando de Natsu...era imposible_**

_I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

Cuando termino de cantar lo mire y empecé a camina hacia mi Balcón, y el también hacia lo mismo, nos empezamos a acercar poco a poco hasta que rozamos nuestros labios y veo como Natsu entra en mi balcón y me besa, y ese beso fue solo unos minutos ya que golpearon mi puerta y nos separamos y Natsu volvía a su casa con la cara ardiendo.

Puede que le hayan arruinado el momento pero ese beso despertó emociones mas profundas en los dos…y quien diría que se habían enamorado.

**_Contuinuara..._**

**_Gomen,gomen,gomen,gomen,gomen,gomen,gomen,gomen..._**

**_Gomen na sai, pero he estado tan ocupada para estar publicando cap... asi que me tome mi tiempo y el tiempo que tenia avanzaba el cap, pero aqui se los traigo..._**

**_OH cierto las canciones son:_**

**_Hipnotizame-Fobia_**

**_The One That Got Away-Katty Perry_**

**_Wide Awake-Katty Perry_**

**_One and Only-Adele_**

**_Teenage Dream-(Version acustica de Glee)_**

**_Y una vez mas les pido perdon._**

**_el prox cap es: Tres meses de ensayo, y siguen las dudas._**

**_y si quieren aporten alguna cancion para el prox cap..._**

**_AH, Y en el prox cap empiezo a responder reviews_**

**_Ya-nee..._**


End file.
